


The Shipping Show

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Unlikely Friends [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Mr. Logic and Cupid work together to understand ships and likeliness that they may be in the show





	The Shipping Show

How did Mr. Logic get roped into this? All he wanted to do was help the poor kappa with her friend and help Dendy and KO get together.

Now he was working with Cupid on some sort of shipping show and talking to people who sent in ships to him and Cupid. 

The worst part was working with Holo-Jane and Alternate Universe Wizard, giving the robot an existential crisis.

But, he still had to work on the show. Something that made him feel strange about. Considering he wasn't used to the emotions behind a relationship because he was Boxman's first human robot that was rooted in logic.

Cupid brought Mr. Logic into a playful noogie. "C'mon Logic! The people are waiting!"

"Why must we do this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Send in any ships that you like! Crack or likely or straight up bad!


End file.
